


The Best Kind of Pain

by chrisonfire



Category: CANIVAL, Jrock
Genre: Bondage, First In The Fandom, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: siki fucks luvia that's it basically





	The Best Kind of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe this is the first work for canival. also SHIT title but idc

Luvia was on his bed, looking up at Siki. The man had been teasing him for a while, but nothing much had happened yet. He felt exposed, naked and positioned so his legs were spread and tied that way so he couldn't move or close them. His arms were free for now, but he could see Siki wasn't done with his preparations.  
Luvia was hard just thinking about what the other man would do to him. They did this often, and he loved the way Siki treated, and sometimes mistreated, him. The anticipation just made it more exciting. He watched Siki closely, letting his eyes wander down a bit. Siki was apparently excited too.  
He whined when his wrists were tied together by a gentle hand before being moved over his head. Siki lifted his head and gently wrapped a ball gag around it, pushing it into his mouth. Luvia whimpered behind it, staring up at the other man.  
Siki’s hands moved down and he gently rubbed his thighs. Luvia blushed and tried to close his legs on instinct, but he couldn't. He watched the vocalist, tracing up his shaft with one finger. Luvia tried to hump against the contact, needing more, but Siki's finger moved away. “Needy bitch.”  
Luvia whined in protest. “Be quiet,” Siki reprimanded. He fell silent, watching with wide eyes. Siki moved his hands over his body, looking all over him with hungry eyes that made Luvia's heart pound. He stayed silent as Siki leaned down and sucked gently on his sensitive nipple. His hand stayed where it was, gently moving closer to where Luvia needed it. A little bite and he whimpered again, twitching. The pain was sharp and he loved it.  
“Already breaking the rules?” Siki chided. Luvia turned red, shaking his head violently. He wanted to be praised, wanted to be good for Siki. But then there was the part of him that craved being degraded and punished. “You know what happens now.”  
Siki released Luvia from the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and patted his lap in obvious invitation. Luvia shamefully moved over and bent over him the way he knew Siki wanted. He couldn't see what was going on, but felt Siki massaging his ass gently. He started to relax before feeling the first slap hit him.  
Luvia clenched his fists, trying to remember not to make noise. Another measured hit on the other cheek, sending bright pain and pleasure through his body. Siki waited just long enough for the pain to start fading each time. Luvia quickly lost count of how many there were. He knew he was leaking all over Siki's thighs, loving the pain. He moved his hips, trying to rut against Siki. He wondered, for a moment, if he could come just like this.  
“So desperate, like an animal,” Siki commented. His voice was cold and Luvia flushed again from shame. One last spank and Siki pulled him up. He let the drummer straddle him, rutting his hips against Siki. He was close, just a little more-  
“Back on the bed.”  
Still needy, Luvia laid like he had before. Siki moved in between his legs. He leaned down to suck lightly on Luvia’s tip and the other man shivered, the feeling of Siki sucking on him driving him to the edge. Siki lapped at the slit and the precum gathered there, and Luvia gasped as his hips jerked. But the man pulled off of him, taking away his release, and Luvia’s hips bucked uselessly into the air in a search for friction.  
His eyes were squeezed shut, so he gasped when he felt something near his entrance. Siki's fingers were circling it, wet and cold with lube, and then one pushed inside. It felt uncomfortable at first, like always, but he quickly adjusted enough for another to enter. Siki opened him up, teasing. He gently scissored Luvia open, moving back to suck on the man's pierced nipples. Only one piercing was in now, and he played with it with his tongue. He knew how much Luvia loved pain, it had been obvious the second he'd seen the man.  
Luvia cried out when he felt a touch against his spot, spit leaking all over from the gag. Not that he really cared though. He barely felt the third finger enter him, Siki's other hand wrapping around his dick and stroking him at a maddeningly slow pace.  
Then all the stimulation left, and Siki disappeared for a moment. He came back with a vibrator. Luvia just watched as he set it to the highest setting and pushed it into him. A cock ring was snapped around him, and Luvia wanted to cry. Siki walked out of the room, shutting the door.  
Luvia was left alone. It was silent except for his muffled whimpers and the buzz of the vibrator. It pushed right against his spot, and he humped the air on his own. Every movement he made caused it to move inside him, but he simply couldn't help it. He desperately needed to cum, couldn't think about anything else, though he knew he couldn't with this thing on him.  
As he waited, his head was filled with thoughts of Siki. He wanted the man to use him- he wanted him to fuck his mouth. He knew Siki loved his split tongue and its versatility. Almost as much as Luvia loved sucking him off. He imagined Siki's deep groans as he suckled on him before taking him deep. Siki's hands tugging sharply on his hair before he came down Luvia's throat. Luvia keened as a dry orgasm wracked his body. He writhed on the bed, painfully desperate.  
He lost his sense of time, and a while later Siki came back. He started to beg instantly, muffled by the gag. His face was stained with tears. “How adorable,” Siki cooed before sliding out the vibrator.  
Luvia had no idea what he was doing, relieved at the loss of the stimulation. He wasn't sure how many times his body had tried to come while Siki was gone. He felt wrecked. He absolutely loved it.  
Siki looked him all over, gently rubbing his thighs and pinching lightly to give Luvia more of the pain he loved. Luvia wanted to beg but he knew it would be useless. He just needed the ring off so he could get the release he so desperately craved.  
Without warning, Siki slammed into him. He cried out and squirmed. Siki was fucking him hard and fast, hitting deep inside him. The pain was sudden and his body had no chance to adjust. But Siki knew exactly how to ruin Luvia. Pleasure and pain mixed in his mind. He started crying again, locking eyes with Siki’s dark ones. Teasing hands felt over his body, leaving scratches with painted nails and making his need that much worse.  
Luvia felt his next orgasm coming and he closed his eyes, too out of it to keep them open. Then a click, and suddenly he was coming - finally free of the cock ring, he could get release. He shouted, his vision flashing white behind his eyelids. Another strong thrust and Siki followed him, gasping and panting.  
Finally Luvia felt relieved, Siki pulling out and falling onto him. He felt ruined, unable to form words. Siki pushed himself up and started to clean him up with a wet washcloth he'd had with him, being gentle.  
Siki dressed him from his ties and the gag. “Was it good?” he asked gently as Luvia started to come back.  
“It's always good,” Luvia mumbled. Siki set the cloth aside before moving to take the man in his arms. Luvia felt warm and loved, safe.  
It didn't take long for him to drift into a blissful sleep.


End file.
